


i keep you with me (in my heart)

by likeuwuahh



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: #nosamoangst2k19, Canon Universe, F/F, FLUFF YOU MONSTERS, happy delayed samo day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: sana dives into her relationship with momo, seven years on





	i keep you with me (in my heart)

It’s their month.

That’s what Sana always thinks when she rips off the calendar page at the end of March. Chaeyoung’s birthday is already circled but she never fails to draw in another one.

Around the thirteenth. There’s little hearts drawn in too, Sana knows that’s Momo’s doing. She laughs at the cute addition.

She finds it hard to believe that it’s already been seven years. Seven years of ups and downs, failures and successes. A long journey filled with twists and turns of every kind that led them to the place they’re at now. Seven years ago, she met Hirai Momo, and Sana can say that she’s the best thing in her life.

To think that there was a time where Momo wouldn’t be by her side – flashbacks of their trainee life, then, to the Sixteen survival show where their promise of debuting together almost broke – Sana locks that memory away in her mind, never wanting it to creep into her thoughts again. She doesn’t want to think about a time without Momo because it _never_ happened.

Momo is with her. They debuted together. They accomplished their dream together. They stand on a stage together. They perform together.

They are together – almost every minute of the day. Save for the times where they’re at a schedule or seldom car rides. Momo is always in Sana’s arms, Sana is always in Momo’s arms. In a place far away from home, they are each other’s home. The home they built together, for comfort and for happiness; for love. Perhaps Sana would’ve been lost a long time ago if she hadn’t found Momo, the light of her life. An anchor – someone to keep her balanced. The bond she has with Momo is indestructible; sealed with their devotion to one another.

If Sana is to pick one thing she loves about Momo the most, she’ll say it’s her passion. Her never-ending passion for everything she does. The passion for dancing. The passion for improving her skills – constantly. The passion for eating. The passion for singing. The passion for her fans.

The passion for loving.

There are times where Sana feels overwhelmed by the love Momo holds in her heart. The love that she decided to share with Sana, with the other seven girls. But Sana knows – she’s aware that only _she_ gets to see the side of Momo no one else can see.

The soft side. Where she lets herself share the burdens that haunt her, rather than carry it all on her own. Where she cries over a small mistake she makes on stage, when everyone knows it’s okay to make them. Sana doesn’t get to see this side often because Momo – Momo would rather keep it to herself and not bother anyone, than be the one to upset another. She’s always been selfless and it’s a part of why Sana feels the need to protect her more. To shower her with endless compliments of doing well and being beautiful the way she is. She’s talented and amazing; she’s not just a small part of the group. She matters.

Sometimes she underestimates Momo too. She underestimates the amount of love Momo can direct her way. It leaves her unhinged. For the longest time, Sana thought she had a Momo-radar only, knowing when she was upset or feeling down. But, she never realised that Momo has a Sana-radar too. The times when the emotions of post-concerts overwhelm her, it’s Momo who’s there, pulling her into a hug as she cries her eyes out. It’s Momo who knows when she doubts her own potential and drills it into her that she has value in the group as well; they’re in this together. She’s more than just a dancer or a girl filled with cuteness.

Sana feels like Momo’s radar is sharper than her own. She picks up on Sana’s loneliness and homesickness in an instant and even when she’s whispering words of comfort into Sana’s ears, Momo eyes always shimmer with teeming love. Love directed at Sana. And Sana takes. She takes it all and call her greedy but she loves it. Love from Momo is one of a kind and she basks in it.

But, even if she’s greedy for Momo’s love she will always return it in her own ways. A part of her thinks that even if she shares tenfold of the love Momo has for her, it can never match up to Momo’s love. Yet, she tries. She never lets go of the hand that always keeps her afloat, that keeps her steady. Sana tries to be Momo’s rock because that’s what she deserves. Someone to lean on, to open up to. And someone to catch you when you fall.

So, she catches Momo when she falls.

(even though it felt more like a goddess literally fell in her hands)

Loving Momo is a natural thing for Sana, it’s nothing new to her but being Momo’s girlfriend is something she treasures. A part of them is still the same. They’re still cuddling whenever they can or giving each other sloppy kisses on cheeks that ensues chaos. They’re still holding hands and whispering words of reassurances and motivation. Maybe the only change is the tender kisses they share with each other that only makes Sana love Momo more.

(there’s also the kisses filled with ardour and fervour, but that’s usually reserved for when no one is around them)

Sana also finds that Momo is a whole lot clingier _and_ whinier when they’re together and she thinks that’s more of her own doing and influence. The rare Momo she used to see is now a lot more common and Sana loves that Momo bares it all to her. She loves that she gets to chase Momo’s insecurities away with kisses and hugs and a whole lot more and Sana loves that she gets to show Momo how much she deserves to be loved.

She’s still in the kitchen, staring at the calendar, when a pair of arms slip around her waist. The familiar scent of clementine invades her senses and makes Sana feel like she’s in the comfort of the warmest home. Momo rubs her nose against Sana’s shoulder before resting her chin against her it, sighing softly. Sana smiles when Momo’s fingers slip through hers, squeezing lightly.

“Why are you here alone?” Momo’s voice is barely above a whisper.

“Hmm, nothing. I was just admiring your handiwork.” Sana giggles, pointing to the little hearts on the date.

Momo laughs too, breath tickling Sana’s throat and making her squirm in her arms. Sana squeals when Momo places a wet kiss on her cheek, wiping it and rubbing her palm against Momo’s shirt. The girl is still laughing and Sana wants to smack her head into a cushion. She would consider a wall, but Momo is too precious to her.

Instead, she leans forward and kisses Momo softly. Momo is frozen, definitely not expecting to be kissed by her girlfriend when she’d just placed the sloppiest of kisses on her cheek. She doesn’t let it bother her for long though because she pushes Sana gently by the waist, letting her lean against the wall. The kiss is too short for Momo’s liking and even though she chases forward for another, Sana is pressing a finger to her forehead, pushing a sulking Momo away.

Even though Sana is holding Momo back, the familiar fondness is still present in her eyes. The love shines, the love for Sana shines and it melts her heart all over again. Even though Momo’s been gazing at her with that endless affection and care for the longest time, Sana’s heart can never settle down. And, she really doesn’t mind.

“I love you, a crazy lot.” Sana confesses. “You are just so, damn amazing. Really, amazing.”

“It took you seven years to say _that_?” Momo gasps. Sana snickers, and moves to pinch her girlfriend but Momo holds her hand and uses the momentum to pull her into a hug.

“It’s fine, I’ve learnt to read you, you big baby.” Sana chuckles, squeezing Momo tightly. Momo whines in her arms because she’s teary and Sana’s found out that she hugs her when she’s feeling emotional. “It’s been the best seven years of my life, just saying.”

“Hey, are you meant to make me happy or sad?” Momo grumbles.

Sana laughs and remains silent this time, rubbing Momo’s back soothingly.

“Yes, okay, it’s been the best seven years of my life too. And I love you. Maybe not a crazy lot, but yeah.”

“Since when did you head down the tsundere path?”

“For your information, it’s not a tsundere, I’ve always been like this.”

“What? No way!”

“Yes way.”

“Momo.”

“Yes baby.”

“…”

Momo pulls back in concern, only to see Sana blushing. She laughs at the cute sight and kisses Sana’s forehead.

“You will be the death of me one day.” Sana grumbles.

“Right back at you. Baby.” Momo teases.

In another seven years, or more, they’ll probably tease each other less and settle down, but one thing will always be the same.

Their love will never change.


End file.
